una mala aventura
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Ezra desapareció hace 5 dias nadie sabe donde esta, pero el esta mal demaciado... en un lugar peligroso y alejado de los reveldes
1. ¿donde estas

Una mala aventura

Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde estás?

Kanan se la pasó toda la mañana y la tarde caminando de un lado al otro por el pasillo, llamando la atención de todos, luego de barias horas Hera y Ahsoka deciden ir a indagar, se acerca al Jedi que está sumergido en sus pensamientos

-¿Kanan?-Hera

-¡¿Qué¡?-Kanan grito pero luego, se dio cuenta de que quien le hablaba era Hera-Lo siento ya no sé qué hacer

-Es importante encontrarlo pero, el que solo camines y no agás nada más que preocuparte, te matara antes de que lo encontremos-Ahsoka

-Ahsoka tiene razón… desde que no llego hace 5 días, no comes, no duermes, con suerte hablas, te desmayaras si no te recuestas por lo menos-Hera

Kanan suspiro- Pero es que Ezra no se llevó nada que nos dé una pista a donde fue, no se llevó el sable laser, el comunicador no lo responde, ¿Cómo no quieren que me preocupe?... no sé lo que aria si le pasara algo

-Kanan lo seguimos buscando, Sabine esta triangulado las señales del rastreador, tardara un poco más de lo esperado son rastreadores viejos, son de antes de las guerras de los clones… yo también estoy preocupada por él, sé que lo encontraremos, pero no puedes seguir así-Hera

-Bien… si te tranquiliza me iré a dormir-Dijo Kanan en tono enojado

El jedi entro a su cuarto, Hera le quito la armadura y la camiseta amarilla, lo tapo con una manta

-Por favor Kanan descansa, si sucede algo te llamaremos-Hera

-Si-Kanan bostezo

Hera salió del cuarto del jedi y se dirigió a la cabina, noto que en una silla se quedó dormida Sabine probando códigos para descifrar la señal del rastreador, le quito la datap y la tapo con una manta, Hera se fue a la cocina y en la mesa desesperadamente comenzó a llorar, Ahsoka entro con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentó a lado de la twi´lek

-Estará bien lo presiento, sé que regresara-Ahsoka

-Pero ¿Cuándo? y ¿lo veremos vivo? ¿Regresará sonriente con una nueva cicatriz y una historia que contar? O ¿solo encontraremos el cadáver de un niño, tirado entre los pastizales de Lothal?... ya no sé qué pensar, el que siempre me apoya es Kanan y él está peor que yo, ahora tu eres la que nos sostiene a todos… si hace unos meses no hubiéramos sabido o conocido quién era Ezra Bridger, Kanan se mantendría serio y como un jedi oculto o el imperio lo habría matado, no estarías aquí, no hubiera conocido a los clones hace unos días, Ezra es la razón de muchas cosas, inicialmente de que trajo alegría a la nave y también en culpable de que Kanan se volvió más abierto, Ezra es… es como un hijo para mí y Kanan lo ve con amor, cariño y aprecio- dijo Hera con voz entrecortada, Ahsoka solo la abrazo tratando de calmarla

Continuara…

Lectores no se confundan este es el primer capítulo de una historia, no hay un antes pero si un después


	2. Una secta criminal misteriosa

Una mala aventura…

Capítulo 2: Una secta criminal misteriosa

En una zona muy alejada del fantasma, en una base subterránea de una secta criminal, la cual mantiene a Ezra bajo custodia en un cuarto húmedo y sucio, sin ventanas, con una puerta y ninguna salida… Ezra está esposado y colgado del techo a metro y medio del suelo, sostenido por cadenas las cuales están unidas a sus esposas, él no ha comido desde que llego, lo golpean, cortan su traje y su piel, lo torturan día y noche, pero no hacen preguntas es solo tortura, además le dan líquidos extraños en contra de su voluntad…

Ezra está descansando sus ojos, trata de conectarse con la fuerza y entrar al plano espiritual, para llamar a Kanan para que lo ayude, pero no logra ni siquiera oír la voz de Aria, de la nada la puerta se abre y ve entrar a:

Mathai Krim un alborotador, conocido y buscado en toda la galaxia, alto, de pelo negro, ropa totalmente oscura, botas altas, una máscara negra con líneas rojas, cada una significa una víctima muerta, una cicatriz le atraviesa un ojo con el cual ya no puede ver, no usa parche y se ve su cicatriz aun con el casco puesto, es conocido por como tortura a sus "presas"…

-Despierta muchacho es hora de otra sesión-Dijo Mathai cuando entro con sus secuaces, los cuales estaban vestidos de la misma manera que su líder, Ezra no abrió los ojos ni dijo nada

Krim se acercó, golpeo el chico en el rostro, el golpe vino desde el lado derecho, Ezra abrió los ojos y enojado volteo a ver a su agresor con una sonrisa sarcástica y una ceja levantada

-¿Disfrutas esto?-Mathai

-Me han pasado peores cosas, además he encontrado ratas de otras sectas más peligrosas que la tuya-Lo que respondió Ezra sobre otras sectas era mentira, pero con una sonrisa confiada se disimulaba

Mathai se acercó al niño, sacó una navaja y rápidamente la coloco extremadamente cerca del cuello del padawan, este levanto su cara para evitar que lo cortara

-Que ágil- Dijo Mathai en forma sarcástica- ¡Váguenlo¡

Las cadenas subieron, Ezra pensó "Estúpidos el suelo es asía el otro lado", ya a gran altura las esposas del chico se abrieron y Ezra cayó al suelo, metió las manos para detenerse, pero no fue suficiente para evitar estamparse contra el suelo, dos secuaces de Krim levantaron al niño y lo llevaron por un pasillo hasta un cuarto en el fondo, entraron y colocaron a Ezra en una cama de metal, como en la que torturaron a Kanan, lo sujetaron completamente con abrazaderas de metal, incluso de la cabeza, uno de ellos se acercó y le abrió la boca al chico

-Hoy te toca un frasco verde-Mathai se acercó a un mueble, tomo el frasco verde con las siglas "V.E"

Ezra no sabe lo que significan V.E pero sí que no es nada bueno, se acercó a el padawan y le vertió el líquido en la boca, sabia horrible, pero lo asían que lo ingiriera a la fuerza, le soltaban la boca una vez que lo pasaba, en frente del padawan había, otra cama de metal como en la que estaba, pero con puntos de presión, que se acomodaban a partes sensibles del cuerpo

-Enciéndalo- Mathai

Uno de los secuaces encendió la máquina y la placa contraria a Ezra se acercó y tan pronto como toco el cuerpo del padawan lo comenzó a electrocutar, Ezra gritaba tan fuerte como podía pero sabía que sus gritos solo se escuchan dentro del cuarto

-Jefe usted cree ¿Qué sobreviva más tiempo?- Secuas 1

-Ninguno de los otros que hemos capturado sobreviven más de tres días-Secuas 2

-Paciencia el niño es especial… es el hijo de Mira y Ephrain Bridger obviamente tardara más que los demás, pero saldrá vivo… del cuarto, presiento que sus amigos vendrán a rescatarlo pronto-Mathai

Una larga media hora después apagaron la máquina, los voltios que se le aplican a Ezra solo causan dolor y confusión, no son tan poderosos como los que emite un Bo-rifle como el de Zeb, pero en las condiciones en que se encuentra un blaster lo podría noquear una buena hora, los secuaces de Mathai sacaron al niño del cuarto, lo arrastraron por el pasillo, lo metieron a su celda, volvieron a colgarlo y cerraron la puerta

-Como quisiera que no se me hubiera quedado el comunicador en la mochila-Dijo Ezra dolosamente

"ten fe niño pronto tú de aquí saldrás"-Voz de yoda

-Es imposible salir de aquí… solo una vez logre salir y fue con ayuda de Aria-Dijo Ezra en voz baja

"Aria tu hermana ocupada en este momento está, tu 7 años tenías en ese entonces, ella 3 tenia ¿de qué forma ayudarte ella pudo?"-Yoda

-yo la libere de sus esposas las cuales no eran de cerradura eléctrica como estas, Ella trepo por las cadenas y salió por los ductos de ventila luego me abrió la puerta, por eso le digo "chica ninja" porque es o era escurridiza, flexible, ágil y demasiado inteligente…-Ezra

"La fuerza… está en todas partes, nos rodea, nos impregna, une a la galaxia y… es intensa en ti joven padawan-la voz de yoda se desvaneció en el vació

Ezra respiro hondo, trato de liberarse de las cadenas y lo logro, al caer al piso no se pudo levantar, todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido y adolorido, Ezra solo pensó muy fuertemente ¡AYUDENME¡…

Continuara…

En el siguiente capítulo se continuara desde en donde nos quedamos en el fantasma, los capítulos son alternados… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Muy cruel? ¿Extraño?

Posdata: Aria es un personaje que yo cree lean la historia "Ella" y descubrirán más de esa chica


	3. Un presentimiento

Una mala aventura

Capítulo 3: un presentimiento

Mientras Hera y Ahsoka hablaban en la cocina (ya eran las diez de la noche), Kanan en su cuarto trataba de dormir, cuando por fin concilio el sueño, lo primero vio fue a su padawan caminando por los pastizales de Lothal hasta llegar a un bar en la noche, el bar era el mismo de cuando Kanan vio los recuerdos de Ezra, la visión se cortó con oscuridad y gritos, uno en particular sorprendió el jedi haciéndolo despertar de golpe

-¡AYUDENME¡-Voz de Ezra

Kanan ya despierto escucho el grito desesperado del padawan, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, de donde creyó venia el grito, pero no entro inmediatamente, se quedó en el marco de la puerta escuchando

-No me parece que Kanan esté bien-Ahsoka

-Obviamente no lo está, es demasiado obvio que se siente mal porque no hayamos rastro de Ezra… y sobre el plan es pésimo, es imposible que funcione, las posibilidades son de una en un millón-Hera

-Pero hay una oportunidad-Dijo Ahsoka tratando de levantar el animo

En otra puerta al otro lado de la cocina entro Sabine con ojos llorosos, con la datap en las manos y un cuaderno, se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Hera y Ahsoka

-¿Cuántos códigos has probado? llevas 3 días probando- Ahsoka

-Voy al rededor de -Sabine ojeo las páginas garabateadas y tachadas – tal vez… entre 358 y 456 o algo así ya perdí la cuenta- Sabine aliviano el espacio con una pequeña risa - ¿quieren té y galletas?

-Si gracias-Hera

-Si por favor-Ahsoka

Sabine se levantó, sirvió tres vasos de té, en eso entraron Zeb y Chopper, por lo que sirvió otro vaso más, para el Lazart y saco una caja de galletas, las cuales puso en un tazón pequeño, coloco todo en la mesa, Hera levanto la mirada y vio una manga gris "Kanan" pensó inmediatamente; el jedi sintió que lo observaban y se animó a entrar

-Hola-Dijo Kanan con voz apagada, se acercó y se sentó junto a Hera

Sabine se levantó y trajo otro vaso de té, el cual le paso al jedi, Kanan no llevaba la armadura, ni guantes, tampoco su camisa amarilla, sino una camiseta gris, pegada demasiado para un hombre (sus músculos se marcaban XD), de su coleta salía un mechón pequeño que colgaba sobre su oreja derecha, el jedi trataba de mostrarse calmo y relajado

-¿Sientes miedo Kanan?- Dijo Ahsoka luego de unos minutos de la llegada del jedi, el comentario llamo la atención de todos

-ha-Kanan dudaba de la respuesta- ¿No?

-¿Es pregunta o respuesta?-Dijo la jedi Togruta sin mostrar ninguna expresión

La pregunta, trajo a Kanan un recuerdo corto y momentáneo

(Recuerdo de Kanan)

Ezra estaba dormido en la cabina del piloto eran las 8 de la mañana hora en que Kanan va a ver a Hera a la cabina, el padawan despertó el oír una voz dulce he infantil, el padawan sorprendido por la voz, quiso meditar con su maestro. Los dos se dirigieron al cuarto del jedi de ojos verdes, entraron y se sentaron en el piso, Kanan meditaba, mientras estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto y Ezra meditaba arrodillado, cada quien por su lado. Kanan pensaba en porque su padawan quería meditar en ese momento. Ezra se concentró en la voz que oyó asía un momento y nuevamente escucho esa dulce voz infantil de una niña que susurraba

"¿hola…Ezra…estas ahí? ¿Dónde estás?... te extraño ¿Por qué aun no me buscas? Prometiste buscarme cuando pudiéramos estar a salvo… ¿me abandonaste?... Me quieres ¿no?"

El chico abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, Kanan no se levantó ni abrió los ojos

-¿Tienes miedo?-Kanan

-¿No?-Ezra

-Suena más a una pregunta que a una respuesta-Kanan abrió os ojos y se arrodillo, coloco una mano en el hombro de su padawan- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si…-Ezra se calmó…

(Realidad)

-Si… si todo está mal digo bien-Kanan se mostró confundido, preocupado y angustiado

-¿Quieres hablar?-Hera

Kanan dejó escapar una lágrima de uno de sus ojos

-Si…-Kanan suspiro para tratar de calmarse

Hera y Kanan salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al cuarto de Hera, se sentaron en unos bancos

-¿Y?-Pregunto Hera preocupada

Kanan se quebró y comenzó a llorar levemente

-Ya no sé qué pensar hace unos minutos escuche sus gritos de ayuda… no me parce que avancemos estando aquí esperando una señal algo que nos permita buscarlo- Kanan miro a la twi´lek que trataba de no llorar- me interesa demasiado Ezra, al principio solo me pareció otra boca que alimentar, luego cuando comencé a entrenarlo pensé que tenía potencial, luego al conseguir su sable me emocione me sentí orgulloso por él, aun mas cuando vi su sable armado y cuando lo disparo- Kanan sonrió y suspiro- en ese momento me di cuenta de que no lo veía como un alumno… lo veo como un hijo, cuando me rescataron y el callo a otra plataforma, yo creí que había caído al vacío y pronto al chocar contra el suelo moriría, pero el pensar que estaba muerto me daba impulsó para vencer al inquisidor y lo logre… luego al oír su voz pensé que era su espíritu pero, estaba detrás de mí con una sonrisa, me sentí feliz y aliviado… siento como si lo hubiera criado desde que era un bebe, lo viera crecer y convertiré en algo mejor y más grande

-Yo también siento amor y cariño por él y sé que lo encontraremos- Hera se levantó y el jedi la siguió, un segundo después, la pareja se abrazaba

De la nada la puerta se abre y ven a Sabine con una enorme sonrisa llena de alegría, entro corriendo y dijo

-Lo logre-Sabine

-Específicamente ¿Qué lograste?-Kanan

Sabine levantó la datap, en esta se vio un mapa con un punto rojo, pero unos segundos después…

Continuara…

Bueno siento cortar la historia pero hay que volver con Ezra en su sexto día de desaparición o captura como ustedes quieran… y si les gusto el recuerdo de Kanan busquen la historia "Ella" así comprenderán más, además de saber quién es Aria y también…

Chao Chao

"Kanan no llevaba la armadura, ni guantes, tampoco su camisa amarilla, sino una camiseta gris _PEGADA, DEMASIADO PARA UN HOMBRE (SUS MÚSCULOS SE MARCABAN XD :3 :P"_

Posdata: A todas las chicas que leyeron esto admitan que fue un buen toque y a los hombres lo siento pero tenía que poner algo así… Adiós pequeños padawans y grandes maestros (respectivamente)


	4. Que la fuerza te acompañe

Una mala aventura

Capítulo 4: Que la fuerza te acompañe

Sexto día encerrado, la noche Ezra se la paso en el piso húmedo, con charcos, por lo que cuando despertó, tenía jaqueca, dolor de garganta, tos y fiebre, a el padawan le seguía doliendo el cuerpo pero, ya podía moverse levemente, se levantó y tambaleando se dirigió a una esquina aparentemente seca, cerro sus ojos y trato de meditar

"¿mala noche niño?"-Voz de yoda

-Cállate por favor eso me trae malos recuerdos- Susurro Ezra mientras recordaba aquel día

(Recuerdo)

Ezra lleva barias noches despertando de golpe por un mal sueño, pero no quería contarlo a Kanan porque no sabía lo que significaba y nunca lo terminaba, porque lo asusta demasiado, pero una mañana temprano luego de muchas horas despierto y agitado ya demasiado confundido Ezra se sentó, coloco sus mano en la cara y respiro profundo pensando en su visión "Solo oigo gritos, disparos y veo sombras pero siempre sin falta oigo a Kanan gritar"

Ezra se quejó ya que tenía una terrible jaqueca

Se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, esta se abrió y ahí estaba Kanan

-¿Estas bien? No has salido de tu cuarto y comencé a preocuparme por ti-Kanan

-Estoy bien-Dijo Ezra agachado con una mano en la cabeza

-¿Mala noche?-Kanan

-Si…-Ezra bostezó

-Deberías dejar de cenar tan pesado…de todas formas ya vamos a comer para que vengas-Kanan

-Si-bostezo-en seguida voy-Ezra

La puerta se cerró, aliviado Ezra suspiro y se recostó, cerró los ojos y rápidamente se quedó profundamente dormido y volvió a soñar…

(Realidad)

"Me disculpo pero tus miedos enfrentar un día debes"-Yoda

-Lo se, pero nunca temí esto-Dijo Ezra en voz baja

-Interesante entonces ¿tienes miedo a que?- Yoda

-A que Kanan me abandone, fracasar como jedi, lastimar a los que me quieren, no volverá ver a Aria nunca…-Ezra

-¿Al estar solo temes?-Yoda

-No ya he estado solo, fue difícil y doloroso en un principio, pero uno se acostumbra, mis padres decían que la sonrisa más linda y sincera era de los que más han sufrido-Ezra

-Tus padres sabios eran, bien te criaron y enseñaron-Yoda

Ezra suspiro profundamente

-Bien te pondrás… tus amigos pronto por ti vendrán, mientras tanto que la fuerza te acompañe joven padawan-La voz de Yoda se desvanecía

Mathai le arrojo una cubeta de agua fría al niño para que se levantara, Ezra se levantó de golpe y comenzó a toser

-¿Se siente mal el niño? ¿Quieres tu mami y galletitas?-Dijo Mathai burlándose de Ezra quien comenzaba a temblar- Llévenlo al su sesión, denle un frasco rojo y uno azul bajen el 35 por ciento de los voltios

Los secuaces llevaron a Ezra a el cuarto de tortura, pero antes de que lograran ajustar a Ezra a la mesa, el chico…

Continuara

Sé que fue muy corto el capítulo pero bueno… si les gusto el recuerdo busquen mi historia "mal sueño o futuro desastroso" fue la primera historia que subí


	5. Un rastro

Una mala aventura

Capítulo 5: un rastro

Sabine levantó la datap, en esta se vio un mapa con un punto rojo, pero unos segundos después… Kanan abraso a Sabine, ella se sorprendió de ese gesto proveniente del jedi asía ella

-Gracias Sabine eres muy inteligente-Kanan

-De nada-Dijo Sabine con voz confusa, mientras le entregaba la datap a Hera

Kanan y Hera se dirigieron, a la cabina mientras Sabine se quedó en el pasillo con una sonrisa, Ahsoka se acercó a ella y le dijo

-¿Les piensas decir el código?-Ahsoka

-¿Estás loca? el código es el más fácil en la historia de la galaxia, no sé cómo no lo probé desde el principio-Sabine

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8… demasiado fácil, eso demuestra que las contraseñas hace tiempo eran más fáciles-Ahsoka

-Si ahora son 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-Sabine se rio- Voy a prepararme esperemos una buena pelea-junto sus dedos y torció el cuello mientras tronaba sus dedos

Todos se prepararon mental, física, emocional y armamentalmente (La palabra "armamentalmente" creo que no existe…). Luego de una hora aproximadamente llegaron a un bar demasiado alejado de la ciudad, aterrizaron, se acercaron a la barra y Kanan pregunto

-Disculpen…¿de casualidad no han visto pasar por aquí a un chico con traje naranja, pelo negro azulado, ojos de un color azul eléctrico, como de unos 15 años, bastante delgado y algo bajo de estatura, con dos cicatrices en la mejilla derecha?-Kanan

-Yo lo vi-Dijo un sujetó sentado en la barra, el cual no alzó la mirada de inmediato- Hola me llamo Atomwar Keistrat… yo vi pasar al niño hace unos 6 días

Atomwar (se pronuncia Eitomwar) Keistrat, es un esclavo fugitivo de Naboo actual caza recompensas, aproximadamente tiene 24 años de edad, alto de pelo negro, ojos cafés, piel apiñonada, botas largas y negras, pantalón azul oscuro, camiseta blanca, chaleco negro de tela con barias bolsas y un blaster de buen modelo

-Todos lo vimos- Avior Uredma

Avior Uredma, alto complexión mediana, de una edad aproximadamente de 45 años, pelo gris, piel clara, ojos azul claro, camiseta gris, pantalones cafés; botas negras y cortas

-¿Es importante para ustedes encontrarlo?- Jinks Footle de Uredma

Jinks Footle (Jainks Futle) de Uredma, esposa de Avior Uredma, ex granjera, trabaja en el bar de su esposo, de estatura baja, piel clara, ojos cafés, pelo largo de color negro sujetado en un rodete, camisa blanca, pantalones cafés, botas altas y largas, con un mandil gris

-SI es muy importante para mi ¿saben dónde está?-Kanan

-Lo siento pero debes irte despidiendo de él… lo capturo Mathai Krim es el líder de una secta criminal- Herelt Gram

Herelt Gram (Jirilt Greim) pilotó de la nave "key of the wars" (Lave de la guerra) alta, de pelo rubio, ojos verdes, piel clara, botas negras y largas, pantalón negro y camisa de color crema, novia de Atomwar

-Lo único que quedo fue su mochila blanca-Smetha Planetdown saco la mochila de una caja- si sirve de consuelo aún no hemos husmeado el cofre

Smetha Planetdown, una chica de 16 o 17 años de piel clara, ojos azul claro, alta, pelo largo y café con puntas naranjas, su pelo esta sujetado en una trenza, tiene botas negras y largas con casquillo (muy parecidas a la de Sabine), guantes sin dedos de color negro, camiseta gris, pantalón café.

Herelt le quito la mochila a su compañera Smetha, la levanto frente al jedi

-¿La quieres? Dame 150…-Herelt

-¿Créditos?-Dijo sorprendido el jedi

-No amigo 150 wookies-dijo en forma sarcástica- obviamente créditos estúpido, las naves se tienen que mantener… a demás son 70 para mí, 70 para mi compañero Atomwar y 10 para la chiquilla-Herelt

-Yo no quiero nada- Smetha

-Bien pero siguen siendo 150 con o sin ti…-Herelt

Kanan miro a su equipo y todos comenzaron a buscar créditos, Kanan de sus bolsas saco 25 y los puso en la mesa

-Tengo 25-Kanan

Sabine busco en las bolsas para explosivos y en las fundas de sus blasters

-Yo tengo 17-Sabine

Hera se quitó los guantes y saco 7 de uno y 8 del otro, de sus bolsas saco 15 más

-Aquí hay 30 más-Hera

Ahsoka, saco de su traje una pequeña bolsa

-Tengo 20-Ahsoka

-Y yo otros 20-Zeb

-Solo tenemos 112-Kanan

-150 o no hay trato- Herelt vacío las pertenencias de Ezra en el suelo

Cuando cayeron, el cofre de madera se abrió, dejando a la vista innumerables cosas, dentro había una foto, de Ezra cargando a una niña de pelo negro azulado, ojos azul turquesa brillantes y una camiseta naranja, la niña le jalaba el pelo a Ezra, también el cofre tenía unos guantes morados pequeños y largos, además de unos dientes dentro de un pequeño trapo negro, esos dientes eran dientes de leche de Ezra, además de un par de muñequeras de metal con franjas de color azul, naranja y verde, otras muñequeras también de metal pintadas de verde agua, en el suelo también se podían notar barios guantes de tela y cuero de diversos colores y tamaños algunos en la palma tenían grabado "A.B" y en otras estaba escrito "E.B", entre otras cosas como piedritas de colores, dos navajas y dos blasters de modelos no tan viejos pero no tan nuevos, también se encontraba algo parecido a una banda con un rectángulo de metal con adornos grabados, ("ella" se colocaba esta banda la frente), el resto de la mochila eran cosas simples, un suéter azul claro, una camiseta naranja de manga corta de la talla de Ezra, 4 llaves que el chico usa para abrir cerraduras, una venda negra, algo parecido a un inhalador para asmáticos, una bolsa con un contenido misterioso (créditos aparentemente), barios frascos desconocidos sin etiquetas y por ultimo un comunicador…

-Solo hay 15 en la caja- Avior coloco los créditos en la mesa para déjalos en 127, luego de ver el asombro en la cara de Kanan al ver el contenido de la mochila de Ezra

-Para nada el combustible es muy caro – Renegó Atomwar

-Yo tengo 23- Smetha coloco los créditos en el montón

-Me parce un buen trato… a cambio les dejo la mochila y la niña- Atomwar, golpeo a su "compañera" asiéndola caer, choco con la barra y le cayó una charola con vasos de agua

Los dos estafadores, recogieron los créditos y salieron del bar dejando a la niña con los rebeldes, Smetha levanto las cosas y las coloco en la mochila

-Hiciste lo conecto niña-Jinks

-Si pero ahora estoy aquí varada-Smetha

-Pero puedes trabajar por comida y asilo-Jinks

-Gracias… y siento que tuvieran que pagar tanto por encontrar al niño-Smetha

-No importa-Hera

Sabine miraba confundida a la chica

-¿Smetha?-Sabine

-¿Sabine?-Smetha

Las dos se abrazaron

-¿Se conocen?-Zeb

-Si ella me enseñó a hacer grafitis-Sabine

-Me gusta el cambio de estilo, la pintura café en tu armadura y el que tiñeras tu pelo castaño por azul negrizco con mechas verde azuladas… interesante estilo-Smetha

-Pero tú lo tenías azul con toques verde agua, lo usabas suelto y chino, no lacio con una trenza-Sabine

-Es bueno cambiar-Smetha

-Lo mismo digo-Sabine

-Siento interrumpir su plática pero… ¿de casualidad sabes donde esta Mathai Krim?-Hera

-Sigan adelante derecho durante una hora y encontraran la base solo se verá un domo, alrededor tendrá unas rocas enormes, tengan cuidado hay derivadores de naves-Smetha saco un papel y anoto un código- Aquí tienes Sabine es el código para un olo-comunicador mi olo-comunicador llama cuando quieras

-Rápido Sabine-Grito Kanan cuando salían del bar

Sabine abraso a su amiga

-Gracias y adiós-Dijo Sabine cuando salía

Todos estaban en la cabina, Hera en su asiento de piloto, Ahsoka de copiloto, detrás de la twi´lek Sabine y detrás de la jedi Kanan, volaron bajo durante una hora cuando vieron la zona destinada, vieron las armas apuntándoles pero en un segundo estas se desactivaron, aterrizaron pero no pasó nada, pero de repente vieron…

Continuara

Estamos oficialmente a la mitad de la historia… pero falta lo más interesante… gracias a todos los que me apoyan en mis historias, leyendo, comentando y agregándome a sus favoritos... pero en especial quiero mandar un saludo a Nuyen236 y a Katy906 ellas son mis amigas y me ayudan en las historias, también a TheUltimeAngela y DarkShadow1999 quien es de mis autores favoritos y desde el primer capítulo me agrego a historias favoritas lo cual es un honor, además de LupitaChapero

Posdata: fueron muchos agradecimientos ¿no?


	6. Mal o tal vez buen dia

Una mala aventura

Capítulo 6: Mal o tal vez buen día

Los secuaces de Mathai llevaron a Ezra a el cuarto de tortura, pero antes de que lograran ajustar a Ezra a la mesa, el chico devolvió el estómago, un secuas golpeo al niño en la cara

-Jefe el chico acaba de vomitar-Secuas 1

-Eso dice que el método funciona… limpien, denle doble dosis y diviértanse un rato con el-Mathai apago el comunicador

-Tú limpia, y tú ábrele la boca-Secuas 1

El secuas numero 3 limpio el piso, y el numero 2 le abrió la boca, el secuas 1 le vertió los frascos en la boca, luego de eso llevo al niño a su celda, sacó una navaja, comenzó a cortar el abdomen del padawan y los brazos escribiendo mensajes secretos…Ezra sintió una perduración en la fuerza luego de posiblemente media hora de tortura

"¿Es dolor o es alguien?"-Pensó Ezra cuando el secuas le entero la navaja en el brazo izquierdo, Ezra comenzó a gritar desesperadamente por ayuda

Mathai entro y dijo

-Bájenlo rápido, llego su transporté-Mathai

Soltaron a Ezra, el niño no se pudo levantar, Mathai lo jalo o más bien arrastró al chico hasta la salida, en la entrada estaban los rebeldes y barios escuadrones de secuaces, lo primero que Ezra vio fue la nave, frente a esta a su familia incluyendo a Chopper, Kanan primero vio a Mathai y luego a su padawan, el cual tenía el traje naranja con manchas rojas, Ezra estaba delgado más de lo usual, con una cara de dolor y mal estar, su secuestrador tiro al chico en frente de él, Ezra cayo de rodillas con la cabeza baja, se levantó pero, Krim saco un Bo-rifle como el de Zeb y lo extendió para electrocutar

-¿Lo quieres?-Dijo Mathai Krim retando a el jedi-Ven por el

Krim coloco una de las puntas eléctricas, en la espalda del niño, este comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, Kanan y Zeb han sentido un Bo-rifle y si Zeb no lo soporto menos Ezra, mientras el chico gritaba en sus dientes se veía incluso como la electricidad pasaba de un diente a otro y lo envolvía completamente, pocos minutos después el niño cae al suelo inconsciente, de su cuerpo salía humo, Kanan ya demasiado enojado grito

-¡Espectr derecha, espectro 4 y Fulcrom Izquierda, Espectro 5 cubre a Espectro 6…-Kanan

El jedi comenzó a correr con su sable laser encendido en mano, raramente Mathai no se sorprendió de ver el sable laser el solo esquivaba los ataques del jedi dando saltos de un lado al otro, los secuaces no disparaban parecían de cartón, de repente todos se retiraron rápidamente, luego de que un secuas que se encontraba cerca de la nave hiciera una seña a Krim, Kanan y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver la rápida retirada "estratégica", lo primero que todos hicieron fue acercarse al niño inconsciente en el suelo

-¿Ezra?-Sabine

Ezra se quejó indicando que por lo menos no estaba muerto, Kanan se inclinó para levantarlo

-No le muevas la espalda-Zeb

Kanan uso la fuerza para subirlo a la nave y llevarlo al cuarto de Kanan, Hera se acercó con el botiquín

-Debes quitarle el traje- Dijo Hera

Kanan siguió las indicaciones pero movió la espalda de Ezra, el chico dio un grito de dolor, no abría los ojos los apretaba al igual que los dientes, enterraba las uñas en la cama del jedi, Hera saco una jeringa y la lleno con un líquido blanco

-Esperemos que no tenga alergias-Hera

-Espera ¿Qué es eso?-Kanan

-Anestesia y calmantes-Hera, Kanan asintió

Hera inyecto el líquido a Ezra en la vena, inmediatamente se calmó "levemente" pues aún seguía enterrando las uñas en la cama y apretaba los dientes, Kanan trataba de quitarle el traje sin causarle dolor pero era imposible, cuando por fin lo logro, quedo a la vista el abdomen descubierto del padawan, se veían cortadas de navajas algunas más profundas que otras, en ambos brazos unas cortadas las cuales iniciaban en la palma de la mano la misma cortada envolvía sus brazos solo hasta debajo del codo

-¿Vas a coserlo?-Kanan

-No hay de otra si solo lo vendo podría ser peor…Sabine trae una cuchara de madera-Hera

Sabine entro con una cuchara de madera, se la coloco en la boca a su amigo, Kanan sujetó a Ezra de los hombros, Ahsoka de las piernas y Sabine tenía que detener la cabeza, mientras Hera ensarto una aguja con hilo negro

-¿Cuántas veces has cosido a alguien?-Sabine

-He cosido a Kanan, a mi padre a dos rebeldes hace mucho tiempo pero me da miedo lastimarlo-Hera se mostraba nerviosa

Hera comenzó a coser las heridas del padawan el cual gritaba y se retorcía fuertemente. Mientras que Zeb y chopper pilotaban la nave para sacarlos de la Zona y llevarla al punto de reunión. Luego de una hora cosiendo a el niño, Ezra estaba sudado con respiración agitada, lleno de sangre, Hera vio al chico con lastima forcejeando por soltarse

-Necesito vendarlo-Hera

-Bien suéltenlo, Sabine déjale la cuchara-Kanan

El jedi uso la fuerza para levantar al niño, Hera se apresuró a vendar completamente el abdomen del chico desde su pecho hasta la cintura, al terminar Kanan lo dejo lentamente en la cama, Hera tomo otra venda y cubrió los brazos del niño, cuando termino Kanan miro a Sabine

-Quítale la cuchara por favor-Dijo Kanan, Sabine le quito la cuchara la cual tenía marcados los dientes de Ezra

-Yo me quedo a cuidarlo-Kanan

-Bien… solo tranquilízalo, logra que hable y si puedes dale esto-Hera le paso al jedi un frasco que contenía un jarabe espeso de color azul

Hera y las demás salieron del cuarto, Sabine se fue a su cuarto, Ahsoka y Hera se fueron a la cabina con Zeb que acababa de aterrizar la nave. En el cuarto Ezra abrió los ojos su visión era borrosa pero distinguía a su Maestro, rápidamente salto de la cama cuando cayó, sintió su cuerpo completamente entumido y adolorido en especial donde Hera lo había cosido, Ezra grito levemente comparados con los gritos de cuando lo cosieron, Kanan lo abrazo tratando de sujetarlo, Ezra se dejó apoyar por su maestro, recargo su cabeza en el pecho del jedi, su respiración era agitada y profunda ya que le costaba respirar, Kanan noto que en su brazo había otra cortada que nadie vio, recostó suavemente a su alumno y vendo la herida

-¿Cómo te siente?-Kanan

-Yo ha no no me no me siento bien, no recuerdo lo que paso-Ezra

-Tal vez sea bueno, ¿quieres que te de algo? Lo que sea-Kanan

-No solo quiero… quiero ir a casa-Dijo Ezra con voz débil y confusa

-¿De qué hablas? estas en casa-Dijo Kanan preocupado por su padawan el cual comenzaba a mostrar signos de fiebre

Ezra coloco sus brazos sobre su estómago, a modo de abrasarlo, miraba asía arriba, suspiró, giro su cabeza para mirar a Kanan, sus ojos se veían cansados, con la vista perdida pero con una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada

-Quiero ir con ellos-Ezra

-¿Con quiénes?-Kanan

-Con mis padres-Los ojos de Ezra se iluminaron al decir "padres"

-Ellos están muertos y lo sabes ¿cierto?-Dijo Kanan preguntándose si Ezra no recordaba la muerte de sus padres o había perdido parte de su memoria

-Lo se…-Ezra cerro lentamente los ojos

Kanan se inclinó sobre él y le golpeo levente la mejilla para mantenerlo despierto

-Ezra te pondrás bien te lo prometo pero despierta por favor-Kanan

-Kanan…-Susurro Ezra mientras su voz se desvanecía…

Continuara…


	7. ¿que sucede ahora?

Una mala aventura

Capítulo 7: ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Hace dos días los rebeldes recuperaron al más joven de su equipo, pero Ezra no despierta, se mantiene en un profundo sueño, parece ausente pero, su cuerpo sigue ahí con ritmo cardiaco lento, fiebre, tos, respiración dificultosa, cuando lo rescataron todos pensaron en que se había acabado pero no…

Kanan entra a la cabina de piloto y suspira, se acerca a la silla del copiloto y se sienta

-¿Y?-Pregunto Hera preocupada

-Fiebre de 42.5, le cuesta respirar, no reacciona, su estómago esta revuelto, boca seca y tose levemente-Dijo Kanan desconcertado

Hera suspiro

-¿Ya respondió John?-Kanan

-No-Hera

En eso el olo-comunicador de la nave se enciende

-Hola Kanan y Hera ¿Por qué querían mi rápida respuesta?-John

-Es que Ezra…-Kanan fue interrumpido

-¡¿Esta bien?¡-John

-Sí, de cierta manera…Ezra fue capturado por un tal Mathai Krim y Ezra esta noqueado desde hace 2 días y nos preocupábamos por el-Hera

-¿tiene síntomas fuera de lo común?-John

\- Fiebre de 42.5, le cuesta respirar, no reacciona, su estómago esta revuelto, boca seca y tose levemente-Kanan

-Bueno no hay mucho que hacer, acérquenle a la nariz algo de un olor fuerte para que despierte y cuando lo haga manténgalo recostado además de calmado y por favor no lo interroguen aun, también sería bueno que le dieran algunos medicamentos para el dolor tu sabes que Hera y comida ligera también-John

-Bueno eso es tranquilizante, ¿de casualidad sabes por qué Ezra en su mochila tiene unos frascos de medicinas y un inhalador para asmáticos?-Kanan

-¿No se los dijo?-John

-¿Decirnos que?-Kanan

-Cuando Ezra nació no tenían esperanzas de que sobreviviera, desde que nació se le diagnosticaron barias enfermedades, una a una se fueron desvaneciendo pero quedaron residuos de estas, creí que ya no tenía asma-John

-¿Qué clase de enfermedades?-Hera

-Entre las que más preocupaban era asma y el que nació con poca capacidad visual, mínima realmente, además de enfermedades pequeñas demasiado leves como para ponerles demasiada atención... muéstrenme las medicinas que tenía en su mochila-John

Kanan uso la fuerza para acercar la mochila, se la paso a Hera, ella saco tres frascos y los puso frente a la cámara

-Si el de la franja roja es para dolor de estómago y nauseas tiene estomago delicado a cada rato se marea, la de la franja azul es para sus alergias descuiden son leves y casi nunca le dan, la de la franja naranja son vitaminas prácticamente para sus ojos y también le sirven de nutrimentos sin eso estaría más flaco que una escoba-John

-¿Y el inhalador?-Hera lo saco de la mochila y lo mostro

-Si yo se lo di hace unos 6 años la última vez que me visito-John

-Gracias-Kanan

-Bueno me tengo que ir, si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme, el problema es que por el momento estoy en la ciudad nube- John

-Bien adiós-Hera

Los dos adultos se levantaron y fueron a ver al niño, Ezra estaba recostado en la cama de Kanan, tapado con una manta, como su traje estaba totalmente manchado y roto le pusieron una playera naranja de manga corta la cual apenas le cubría los hombros, su pantalón era el que usaba bajo el traje naranja y la ropa negra, un pantalón de color claro que solo cubre por sobre las rodillas. Zeb y Sabine lo cuidaban, aunque era el turno de Zeb Sabine insistía en estar ahí

-¿Y?-Kanan

-Nada-Zeb

Kanan se acercó a la cama, movió un poco el cuerpo de Ezra y este levemente abrió los ojos, en su cara puso una sonrisa pequeña

-Hola Kanan-Dijo Ezra con voz ronca

-Hola Ezra ¿Cómo te sientes?-Kanan

-No muy bien-Ezra

Hera y Sabine se acercaron, la mandaloriana abrazo al padawan y la twi´lek lo vio con una sonrisa, Zeb también se acercó para verlo, Hera tomo del botiquín un jarabe y lo coloco en una cuchara

-Lo siento Ezra pero tengo que darte esto-Dijo Hera mientras le acercaba la cuchara al padawan el cual abrió la boca, se pasó el jarabe azul y espeso

-Esa cosa sabe horrible-Dijo Ezra mientras se colocaba una mano en el estomagó indicando que le dolía

-¿Te duele algo?-Hera

-Solo todo el cuerpo, ciento algo de náuseas y mareo-Ezra

-Iré por un balde-Dijo Zeb mientras salía

-¿Quieres sentarte?-Kanan, Ezra asintió con la cabeza

El jedi ayudo a su padawan a acomodarse

-Gracias…Kanan ¿puedo irme a mi cuarto?-Ezra, Kanan se sorprendió de que el chico quisiera irse a su cuarto, el jedi miraba a la twi´lek pero ella no sabía que responder

-Si es lo que quieres por mi está bien-Kanan

El jedi ayudo al padawan a levantarse, lo llevo a su cuarto cruzando el pasillo, lo recostó en la cama de Zeb

-Prefiero que duermas abajo-Kanan

-SI…oigan me pasan mi mochila-Ezra

Sabine salió del cuarto por la mochila mientras que Zeb traía el balde y Ahsoka iba a ver al niño, unos minutos después entro la mandaloriana con la mochila la cual se la paso al padawan, este abrió la mochila y vio que todo estaba desordenado

-¿La abrieron?-Dijo Ezra pensando en que la habían revisado porque desconfiaban de el

-En donde encontramos tu mochila una chica la vacío en el suelo- Explico Sabine

-Bien-Ezra comenzó a sacar las cosas para ordenar su mochila

Saco todo, acomodo lo del cofre en el cofre, doblo su suéter, acomodo sus herramientas, organizo sus medicinas, comenzó a meter todo en su mochila, cuando recordó el olo-medallón

-¿Dónde está el medallón?-Preguntó Ezra preocupado

-¿Medallón?-Sabine

Ezra lo comenzó buscar en su cuello, la mochila

-¡No esta¡-Ezra

-Cálmate-Hera se acercó al padawan, coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico, el cual miraba a todos lados angustiado

-Pero es que…-Ezra fue interrumpido

-Pero debes descansar, encontraras el medallón nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarlo tú debes descansar-Hera calmo a Ezra

-Si pero yo es que es-Ezra

-Debes descansar no te impediría que lo buscaras si no fuera algo tan grave, te cosí barias heridas muy profundas, tranquilízate, todos te cuidaremos, ahora recuéstate y trata de dormir… traeré unas cosas para bajarte la fiebre-Hera

Ezra se recostó y cerró sus ojos, Todos salieron al pasillo

-Nos faltan créditos-Hera

-¿Cuánto?-Kanan

-Demasiado, falta combustible, explosivos, comida y medicinas para Ezra… no sé si te diste cuenta pero esta alucinando, en sus ojos se ve que tan grave esta-Hera

-Bien voy a buscar a Vizago-Kanan

-Nosotros vamos-Ahsoka, Sabine y Zeb

-Bien yo me quedo a cuidarlo, al espectro aún le queda medio tanque-Hera

-Si gracias, regresaremos mañana en la tarde-Kanan

-Cuídense-Hera

-Siempre-Sabine

Kanan, Ahsoka, Zeb y Sabine se fueron a la misión para encontrase con Vizago, Hera fue a la cocina, calentó sopa la cual coloco en el tazón de Ezra, preparo té con miel, puso agua fría en un pequeño recipiente, tomo un paño, coloco todo en una bandeja y se dirigió al cuarto del padawan, al entrar noto que Ezra estaba o más bien acababa de vomitar, el chico estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza baja recargada en su brazo vendado, levanto levemente la mirada al oír que la puerta se abrió, Hera entro y coloco la bandeja en la mesa

-¿Sabes? cuando te conocí no creí que fueras de estomagó delicado-Hera

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo Ezra mientras dificultosamente se volvía a acomodar en la cama

-Viviste en la calle mucho tiempo y tuviste que adaptarte-Hera le paso la sopa al niño

-Gracias-Ezra

Ezra tomo la cuchara y comenzó a mover la sopa, tomo una cucharada pequeña y sorbió un poco, inmediatamente luego de que la paso sintió un retortijón en el estómago por lo que frunció el seño

-¿Tienes mucho dolor cierto?-Hera

-No es dolor, es solo que mi estomagó no para de moverse ni de revolver la comida-Ezra miro la sopa la cual le provocaba ganas de devolver el estomagó

Hera se acercó y le quito la sopa, en su lugar le paso el vaso de té caliente

-Mejor toma algo caliente y cuando tengas apetito te daré sopa-Hera

-Gracias-Ezra se tomó el té y le paso el vaso a Hera

Hera se acercó al niño, le acomodo la almohada y lo arropo, mojo el paño, lo metió en el agua y lo exprimió, posteriormente lo coloco en la frente de Ezra, metió la mano en su bolsa y saco el olo-medallón de Ezra

-Ten lo encontré tirado en el cuarto de Kanan-Hera

Ezra lo tomo y se lo coloco al mismo tiempo en que decía

-Gracias-Ezra

-¿Me puedes responder algo?-Hera

-Si claro-Ezra

Hera saco de su otra bolsa el inhalador de Ezra el cual no devolvió a la mochila, cuando Ezra lo vio se sorprendió al ver que ella lo tenía, inmediatamente Ezra…

Continuara


	8. la interrogacion

Una mala aventura

Capítulo 8: La interrogación

Ezra solo pudo reaccionar así

-Yo ha yo-Hera levanto una ceja-No puedo explicarlo no tengo una excusa para eso

-Respóndeme ¿Tienes asma?-Hera

-Sí, pero no he tenido problemas desde hace 5 años-Ezra

-¡Ezra¡ no puedes seguir así, debes abrirte más a nosotros… primero ocultaste lo de tu ceguera y ahora que tienes asma ¿Qué mas no nos dices?-Hera levanto la voz

-No quiero que se preocupen por mi-Ezra bajo la mirada

-Si nosotros no nos preocupamos por ti ¿Quién lo va a hacer?, dime ¿Quién te cuidaría?- Grito Hera

-Yo me puedo cuidar solo, lo he hecho mucho tiempo-Ezra

-¿Y si te enfermas que vas a hacer?- levanto a un más la voz Hera

-Esperar a que mejore-Ezra

-¿Y si no mejoras?-Grito Hera muy fuerte

Ezra se quedó callado

-Mira no me importa que no me digas todo de golpe, si a mí no me tienes confianza díselo a alguien más, debes buscar la forma de liberarte, dejar de llorar en las noches…-Hera fue interrumpida

-¿Cómo sabes que lloro?-Ezra se sorprendió por ese comentario

-Ezra yo lo…-Hera recordó que Kanan le había dicho que no se lo dirían

-¡¿Una forma de liberarme Hera? Kanan y Ahsoka meditan, Zeb destruye y golpea cosas, Tu piloteas la nave haciendo acrobacias, Sabine pinta y explota cosas, todos ustedes tienen talento natural para eso, pero yo¡-Ezra bajo la voz- yo no tengo talento para nada… no se meditar y si lo hago no me calma, apenas se cómo se pilotea un aerodeslizador , trate de pintar algo y salió mal, no tengo la suficiente fuerza como para golpear objetos ni si quiera fuerza fisica suficiente como para detener a Chopper… no tengo talento para nada, posiblemente tampoco como para ser jedi-Ezra comenzó a llorar levemente, mientras que Hera se sentó en la cama cerca de Ezra

-No debí haber dicho eso, ¡estoy segura de que tienes talento, podemos enumerar tus defectos, pero no tus cualidades¡ de seguro ni tú las conoces todas-Hera calmo al niño el cual seguía recostado con ojos llenos de lagrimas

Ezra se secó los ojos, puso una pequeña sonrisa

-Debes descansar-Hera, arropo al niño, este cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido

Varias horas después, Ezra ha empeorado gravemente

Kanan llego agotado, todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, menos Zeb que se dirigió a la sala con Chopper Hera salió para encontrarse con el jedi

-¿Cómo esta Ezra?-Kanan

-Nada bien, no le baja la fiebre, ya devolvió el estómago varias veces, esta "dormido" doca abajo eso calmara el dolor un tiempo, dejo de hablar pero no sé si perdió la voz pues, ya estaba afónico y poco a poco su voz dejo de oírse, dice que no tiene hambre que estará bien si no come un tiempo, pero eso me preocupa 6 días encerrado, 2 noqueado y hoy vomito no es bueno para él, no sería bueno para nadie… ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?-Hera

-Mal, no había misiones grandes, probamos con tres pequeñas pero no hay suficiente para nada-Kanan respiro profundamente-Quiero verlo

Hera y el jedi entraron al cuarto, lo primero que Kanan vio fue a Ezra recostado bocabajo, con la frente sudada, con los brazos vendados, no colocaba su cabeza en la almohada estaba en sus brazos cruzados, la manta le cubre solo la cintura, a su lado está el balde, en la mesa sigue la charola con sopa y agua, el cuarto está a oscuras excepto por una luz sobre la cama. La puerta se cierra tras la pareja, el niño abre lentamente los ojos y trata de poner una sonrisa pero no lo logra, Kanan llega y se sienta a su lado, le comienza a pasar la mano por la espalda tratando de no lastimarlo por la quemadura del Bo-rifle, Ezra se queja levemente pero le agrada el que su maestro le sobe la espalda… un par de minutos después el padawan se vuelve a quedar dormido, el jedi levanta la mirada asía su compañera

-Creo que tu presencia le ayuda, hice lo mismo que tu mucho tiempo y seguía mostrando los síntomas que te dije, pero contigo no-Hera lleno de esperanza a su compañero

En eso Sabine entra y les dice

-Hay una llamada y deben escucharla-Sabine

Todos salieron y fueron a la sala donde estaba un holograma de Mathai Krim, en cuanto el jedi vio quien era, quiso estrangularlo y lo intento pero no lo logro porque obviamente es un holograma

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Kanan enojado

-Ayudarlos obviamente… díganme ¿Qué no les preocupa el estado del niño? -Nadie respondió- ¿no sientes culpa de lo que le está pasando Jarrus?-Kanan solo se enfadó más- Sabes que morirá si no hacen lo que digo ¿cierto?... no busco mucho, solo un Lazart y 2 jedis específicamente un jedi humano y una jedi Togruta-Ahsoka y Kanan se quedaron boquiabiertos- así es los quiero a ustedes tres, la twi´lek que de seguro duerme contigo y la del uniforme imperial de colores horribles no me interesan- Sabine quería cortare la garganta y Hera darle un golpe bajo, pero por su expresión Mathai comenzó a reírse- Véanme en el bar donde encontraron la mochila del niño, deberías darte prisa Dume- Kanan no sabía cómo conocía su nombre (Caleb Dume es el verdadero nombre de Kanan Jarrus) mientras que los demás se preguntaban quien era Dume-no querrás 2 muertes por tu culpa, otra tumba la cual no visitaras y te consta, tu sabes lo que es ser torturado, lo que es que te quiten a tu familia a una edad temprana, lo que se siente estar solo y sufrir, lo que se siente estar a un paso de la muerte, también estas consiente de que Ezra está al borde de la muerte y no tiene tiempo, pero si no te das prisa y llegas en menos de una Hora, bueno… fallaras-La transmisión de Mathai se corto

-Debemos ir-Kanan

Chopper gruño

-Tiene razón nos estarán esperando, además porque querría que fuéramos solo nosotros-Ahsoka

-Él tiene razón no le queda tiempo a Ezra-Hera

-Debemos ir-Kanan

Los tres se fueron a la misión en el espectro, mientras Hera y Sabine fueron con Ezra, Sabine se sentó en la mesa y Hera en la cama a un lado de Ezra, el niño comenzó a quejarse sin abrir los ojos

-¿Crees que se pondrá bien?-Sabine

-Es casi imposible-Hera acomodo a Ezra pasa que quedara boca arriba, lo arropo y miro con compasión

-¿Hera?-Dijo Ezra muy sube y con voz ronca, mientras levemente trato de abrir los ojos

-Hola, ¿quieres algo?-Hera

-No, ¿Kanan?-Ezra tosió mientras abrió más sus ojos

-Sigue afuera, ¿te dieron algo mientras te tenían capturado?-Ezra asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué?

-Unos frascos de colores con unas letras, V.E- Ezra coloco sus brazos vendados sobre su torso mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando estos se cerraron la cabeza del niño se fue de lado

-V.E significa Virus Experimental y se cómo revertir los efectos-Sabine

-hazlo-Hera

Sabine corrió a su cuarto y de una caja saco una jeringa y barios frascos tanto llenos como vacíos, llevo todo al cuarto de Ezra, coloco las cosas en la mesa

-¿Cuáles eran los síntomas?-Sabine

-Dolor de estómago, fiebre, vomito, entumecimiento muscular y tos-Hera

Sabine comenzó a mesclar líquidos, luego de 45 minutos quedos un frasco con una pasta poco densa de color verde

-Listo-Sabine sonrió mientras llenaba la jeringa con el líquido

Una llamada entro en el comunicador de Hera

-Llegamos tarde Mathai se fue, ¿Qué hago ahora Hera? – Dijo Kanan con voz triste a punto de llorar, pero buscaba apoyo de su "novia"

-Sabine logro crear una medicina, te lo explicare cuando lleguen-Hera

-Entendido ya vamos- La voz de Kanan se llenó de esperanza

Sabine le paso la medicina a Hera

-Poncela en la vena-Sabine

-¿Cómo supiste que hacer?-Hera

-Nos lo enseñan en el nivel 7-Sabine

Hera coloco la vacuna mientras preguntaba

-Tenias 13 años ¿Cómo llegaste a ese nivel?-Hera

-No lo sé me parecían muy fáciles las pruebas, entre a los 7 pues a mis padres los capturaron y entre al imperio para tratar de ayudarlos, sabía que necesitaba ser de nivel 10 para entrar a alguna prisión pero no lo logre, cuando los tenían con vida recibía sus cartas… los imperiales decían que era especial y que serviría para algo, nunca mencionaron para que, cuando escape robe mi expediente nunca le he abierto…pienso que es mejor así-Sabine

-Cuando quieras lo podemos leer, ¿Qué puedes perder?-Hera

-Gracias-Sabine

-Vámonos Ezra necesita descansar-Hera

No sé ¿Qué les parezca hasta aquí la historia?, si se preguntan por qué "Novia" busquen la historia "¿Son pareja?" y "otra pareja reconciliada"

¿Qué creen que pase después?


	9. Chapter 9

Una mala aventura

Capítulo 9: Que Ezra esté bien

Hace unas horas Sabine logro hacer una vacuna para que Ezra mejore, pero no muestra signos de mejora y Kanan no quiere separarse de su lado, Hera y Ahsoka entran para ver a sus dos amigos

-¿Y?-Hera

-Empeora cada vez más, ya no se queja solo está "dormido" su pulso es débil y su respiración pesada, creo que solo nos queda resignarnos, esperar -Kanan

-Debe haber otra opción-Hera

-La fuerza-Ahsoka

-¿A qué te refieres?-Hera

-Kanan puede usar la fuerza para curarlo, a cambio Kanan le da una pequeña parte de su vida-Ahsoka

-Es muy riesgoso hay varios finales posibles por ejemplo uno el mejora, nos recuerda y yo sigo vivo, dos el mejora pero no nos recuerda y yo sigo vivo, tres el mejora pero no nos recuerda y yo estoy muerto, cuatro ambos morimos, cinco Ezra muere y yo o pierdo la memoria o me convierto al lado oscuro y por ultimo seis pasa algo de las opciones anteriores con migo y Ezra convierto en Sith-Kanan

-Todo trae consecuencias-Hera

El ritmo cardiaco de Ezra comienza a disminuir y los jedis sienten como su conciencia y vida poco a poco se aleja

-¿Vas a dejar que muera así?- Hera

-Su ritmo cardiaco comienza a disminuir y ambos en la fuerza sentimos como su conciencia y vida poco a poco se aleja-Ahsoka

Kanan miro a su padawan

-Lo are-Kanan

Las mujeres salieron, el jedi quedo solo en el cuarto con su padawan, se paró frente a él, levanto la mano y se conectó con la fuerza, completo el uso de esta, Ezra seguía igual pero, Kanan cayó al suelo inconsciente, Hera entro corrió en auxilio de su "amigo" (son más que amigos), Zeb fue a ver que paso y que provocó el ruido, Kanan tenía pulso débil, Zeb lo cargo y llevo a su cuarto, Ahsoka se sentía mal porque ella sugirió la fuerza, "es una mala noche" pensó la jedi. Todos fueron a la sala

-¿Cómo están?-Sabine

-Kanan estará bien o eso espero, pero en cuanto a Ezra ya no queda nada que hacer es solo esperar-Hera

-Y ¿puedo verlo?-Sabine

-Por supuesto que si-Hera

Sabine fue al cuarto de Ezra, se sentó en la cama, paso la mano desde la frente hasta la mejilla derecha, luego por detrás de la cabeza, volvió a pasar la mano por la mejilla enderezando la cabeza del niño y luego la soltó suavemente, la cabeza del niño se fue de lado, Sabine se quitó su guante derecho dejando a la vista un tatuaje imperial en la palma de la mano, sujetó la mano izquierda de Ezra y le dijo

-Te quiero, te aprecio y ojala te hayas dado cuenta de eso-Sabine sonrió levemente, se inclinó sobre el niño y le dio un beso en la mejilla- nuestro secreto

Sabine salió del cuarto y se fue a las armas en donde Ezra siempre ve el olo-disco, noto un diario tirado en el suelo y comenzó a leerlo "que mala ortografía y caligrafía tiene Ezra" pensó la mandaloriana, luego de un par de páginas comenzó a ver dibujos hechos con lápiz, dibujos de ella, de Hera, de Ahsoka, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper y de una niña de pelo azul negrizco

-¿Cómo es que dibujas tan bien a lápiz y no puedes pintar con pintura en aerosol?-Dijo Sabine en voz baja mientras seguía leyendo el diario del chico.

Luego de media hora se fue a su cuarto, se sentó en el piso justo a la mitad de la habitación pensando en que hacer, giro su cabeza para ver la mesa y sobre esta vio la pintura naranja que le regalo Ezra, volteo a ver la esquina de la derecha y sonrió al ver el dibujo de Ezra el cual título "chopper" pero para Sabine era "Una naranja cuadrada"

(RECUERDO)

Es el primera noche de Ezra con los rebeldes

Sabine está en el suelo de su cuarto, con la puerta abierta, se siente observada, mientras piensa en que pintar pero la inspiración no le viene a la mente

-¿Qué puedo pintar?-Se pregunta Sabine

-Un jedi tal vez- Dijo Ezra desde la puerta

-Pensaba en voz alta… ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya paso tu hora de dormir-Sabine se burló del chico

-No puedo dormir, nunca he estado en el espacio -Mintió Ezra, no podía dormir porque se sentía mareado pero si nunca había estado en el espacio

-Pasa- Dijo Sabine mientras le arrojaba una lata de pintura la cual le da en la cara al padawan- creí que usarías la fuerza – Dijo ella con voz burlona

-¿Qué hago con esto?- Ezra

-Es pintura supongo que se usa para pintar- Dijo Sabine con voz sarcástica- En la esquina hay un espacio

Ezra paso, se paró frente al rincón y comenzó a hacer barias caras extrañas las cuales llamaron la atención de la chica

-¿Qué rayos haces?-Dijo Sabine entre risas

-Oye cada quien se inspira de diferente manera-Ezra siguió con sus caras raras

Unos pocos minutos después el niño comenzó a pintar dando trazos rápidos y definidos, un minuto después dijo

-Ta da-Ezra, Sabine se levantó y se paró a un lado del niño

Sabine no le encontraba forma a la pintura, giro la cabeza a la derecha y luego a la izquierda

-No debería preguntar pero… ¿Qué es?-Sabine

-¿Bromeas? Vamos mírala bien-Ezra

-Es una… ¿naranja cuadrada?-Sabine

-¿De qué hablas? es Chopper-Dijo Ezra creyendo que Sabine se burlaba de el

-No estoy segura que es una naranja cuadrada, pero sabes que es tu pintura, además deberías irte a dormir ya-Sabine

-Bueno, que pases buenas noches-Ezra

-igual tu-Sabine

…

(Realidad)

Sabine se quedó en el piso pensando que pintar pero nada le venía a la mente igual que la primera noche, sabía que sería mañana en un par de horas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas "que Ezra esté bien" esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Sabine toda la noche mientras pensaba en todos los buenos momentos que paso con su amigo, en eso comenzó a pintar en el techo un pintura especial de ella y el….

Este capítulo fue muy corto y lo sé, y también sé que ya no dejo estas notas de autor, pero no se preocupen por Ezra el estará…

Muerto

O Tal vez vivo

Jajaja lo siento ¿díganme que les pareció la historia hasta ahora?


	10. Chapter 10

Una mala aventura

Capítulo 10: ¿Qué paso?

Ezra despierta, su ropa esta arreglada el traje naranja parece nuevo, sin la rodillera ni la pierna rota del traje, no tiene ninguna cicatriz en todo el cuerpo, el medallón de oro lo tiene colgado, tiene puesta su mochila y el sable laser en la cintura, está en medio de un pastizal dorado, pero no parece estar en Lothal, se sienta, se da cuenta de su apariencia, se levanta mira a todos lados para averiguar donde esta

-¿Qué raro? Estoy un 68% seguro de que no es Lothal-Ezra

El cielo era azul sin nubes, ni naves, tampoco rastros imperiales, el chico a la lejanía ve una colina, en la sima hay un árbol, se dispone a caminar asía esa extraña colina, no tarda mucho pero antes de llegar a la colina se encuentra con un lago azul y cristalino, no hay forma de rodearlo el agua rodea la colina, Ezra se mete al agua, al salir no está mojado sigue seco, él se sorprende pero aun así sube la colina, en la sima siente una pequeña brisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto una dulce voz familiar

Ezra se dio la vuelta y vio a sus padres, su madre era de una estatura promedio poco más alta que su hijo, su madre ya no tiene oculto su pelo, el pelo de ella es largo y lacio de color negro con toques azules como el de Ezra, con ojos de color turquesa como los de Aria, su pantalón es de color morado claro al igual que su playera larga que parece vestido, tiene puestas sus pulseras y cinturón plateados de siempre, en el cinturón hay un sable laser, ella tiene botas largas de color morado con detalles plateados y su padre está parado a la derecha de ella, con su playera naranja, debajo de esta la bata de color blanco y la capucha larga y clara de color naranja, con su cinturón de metal parecido al de Ahsoka, en este había un sable laser el cual nunca estuvo allí, su padre es alto poco más que Kanan, con pelo chino más que el de su hijo, el color de su pelo es azul negrizco como el de Aria, sus ojos son eléctricos como los de Ezra. Su padre sonríe más que su madre, Ezra también está feliz se siente de 7 años nuevamente, su padre se acerca y le dice con una voz grabe

-No te esperaba aquí tan pronto, tienes mucho por hacer allá con tu maestro-Ephrain Bridger

-Debes volver con ellos, están preocupados nosotros estamos bien, Aria también te espera y ese sable laser no se encenderá solo- Mira Bridger, dijo con una voz dulce tanto como la de Aria

-Nunca creí que ustedes fueran jedi también-Ezra

-¿De quién lo habrías heredado entonces?-Mira Bridger

Sus padres descolgaron los suyos y los encendieron, el de su madre era verde y el de su padre de un color entre naranja y amarillo, era más amarillo que naranja

-Hay secretos por los que se deben aguardar para conocerlos-Ephrain

Ezra encendió el suyo

-Los de Aria son morados, hubiera sido lindo una familia jedi cada quien con un color diferente… no te puedes quedar aquí mucho tiempo, debes volver, si quieres conocer más de nosotros vea a la casa y en nuestro cuarto hay un cofre con código debes abrirlo y comprendernos… el código es "día del imperio"-Mira Bridger

-¿Por qué día del imperio?-Ezra

-El día del imperio es la fecha en la que tu padre y yo dejamos de ser padawans y huimos juntos 5 años antes del imperio, la fecha en que nos casamos 3 años antes del imperio es nuestro aniversario, tu cumpleaños y la fecha en que te dijimos que tendrías una hermana, pero debes abrir el cofre-Mira Bridger

-Pero la casa, está destruida no queda nada-Ezra

-Tu sabes que no solo vivimos en esa casa pero prométeme que lo abrirás-Mira Bridger

-Lo are- Ezra dudo en hacer una pregunta- ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?

-Ezra estas en un lugar que es de cierta manera parte de la fuerza, yo y tu padre enfrentamos nuestros miedos más profundos, nuestra mente sigue viva, no somos parte de la fuerza que tu usas como padawan somos parte de la fuerza vital… de cierta manera así seguiremos vivos por la eternidad-Mira Bridger

-Tú ya los enfrentaste, tu cuerpo está muerto, pero tu conciencia viva, aun puedes volver-Ephrain Bridger

-Pero ¿cuáles eran mis miedos?- Ezra

-Perdernos a nosotros fue uno, el no saber de Aria nunca fue otro, el perder a tu maestro fue otro…-Mira Bridger

-El que Sabine no te quiera, el morir fue tu mayor miedo… pero también siempre le has temido a saber la realidad al enfrentarte con ella, constantemente lo superas y caes en lo mismo-Ephrain Bridger

-No cabe duda que cualquiera puede sermonearme en algo referente con la fuerza -Dijo Ezra en tono sarcástico- esperen si puedo regresar, ¿Por qué ustedes no regresaron?

-¿Quién dice que estamos muertos?- Mira Bridger se rio

-Me confunden, nunca planee esto, el día que conocía a mis amigos el plan era conseguir comida, buscar dinero y regresar a mi refugio

-No te preocupes hijo, no es momento de preocuparse-Mira Bridger

-La galaxia tiene un plan para ti- Ephrain Bridger

-Anda suerte-Sus padres

-Kanan te cuida como un padre-Mira

-Y Hera como una madre-Ephrain

-Pero ustedes siempre serán mis padres-Ezra abrazo a sus padres

Ezra sentía como si el corazón se le rompiera mientras sus padres lo abrazaban, Ezra cerró los ojos y sintió una nueva brisa, abrió sus ojos azules eléctricos, estaba en la nave nuevamente, con la playera naranja de manga corta y su pantalón corta hasta la rodilla, Sentía frio

-Ahora estoy un 68% seguro de que estoy en el fantasma-Ezra sonrió y se levantó- que raro no siento dolor

Ezra levanto su playera y noto que seguía teniendo las vendas de su abdomen pero no las de sus brazos, vio su cama de arriba y noto que su traje estaba limpio al igual que el pantalón largo y café que usa debajo del traje, se vistió, pero antes de ponerse las nangas vendo con tela café sus brazos o por lo menos en donde se veían las cicatrices, se terminó de poner el traje, luego se puso el chaleco y las botas cortas, salió al pasillo pero no vio a nadie, decidió ir a la cocina…

(Mientras tanto)

Kanan estaba despierto de nuevo, Hera y Ahsoka estaban a su lado, Sabine estaba en su cuarto y Zeb durmió en la sala

-¿Y?-Kanan

-Lo vi hace unos minutos su cuerpo esta frio y su pulso lento y débil-Hera

-Lo mejor será ir a verlo una última vez-Ahsoka

Todos se levantaron pero antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió

-No está en su cuarto-Sabine

-¿Quién?-Kanan

-Ezra no está en su cuarto- Sabine

Todos se dirigieron a buscarlo Cada uno por su lado, Kanan se dirigió a la cocina al entrar, vio a su padawan de espaldas, este se volteó y sonrió, su maestro se acercó y lo abraso, misteriosamente todos también entraron a la cocina, todos se acercaron al niño y lo abrazaron grupalmente

-Tengo preguntas sobre la fuerza- dijo directamente Ezra

-Las resolveremos, primero debes comer algo-Kanan

Hera sirvió un plato de sopa y se lo dio a Ezra, él se sentó en la mesa y todos también se sentaron

-Oigan no tienen por qué preocuparse tanto-Ezra comió una cucharada

-Bueno ¿cuáles son tus preguntas?-Kanan

Sabine se levantó y sirvió té para todos, pues creyó que la plática seria larga

-¿Es posible el estar muerto pero que tu mente siga viva?-Ezra llamo la atención de todos

-El maestro Yoda, el maestro Qui-Gon Jin (cuai-gon Jin) y el maestro Obi-Wan Quenobi, ellos al enfrentarse a todos sus miedos al morir deberían volverse parte de la fuerza vital, hasta donde sé el maestro Qui-Gon Jin fue el primer jedi que liberó su mente a ese grado y logro comunicarse con Yoda, pero no estoy totalmente segura me fui de la orden jedi unos días antes de que Yoda reafirmara la información-Ahsoka

-La fuerza vital es el origen de la fuerza común, la esencia vital de la misma-Ezra

-Un comentario muy sabio para alguien de tu edad, oí a Yoda decir algo parecido una vez -Ahsoka

Kanan y los demás no tenían ni idea de lo que Hablaban

-Bien… me lo explican con meilurons por favor-Sabine

Todos se rieron

-¿Algo más?-Ahsoka

-¿Cómo es que pude regresar?, creo que fui a ese lugar mis padres estaban ahí y me explicaron lo de la fuerza vital -Ezra

-No fue mucho el tiempo el que estuviste ahí, posiblemente no estabas muerto al 100%, me refiero a que pudo ser un plano espiritual, pero debió ser demasiado fuerte o realmente moriste y regresaste-Ahsoka

-¿Hay forma de saber lo que paso?-Kanan

-Leí en un libro que si un jedi regresa de la muerte tendría el símbolo de la orden jedi en una mano o la espalda y un código antiguo de la lengua jedi en la otra mano, el brazo o la pierna-Ahsoka

Ezra siempre tuvo puestos sus guantes y la playera, se levantó y se quitó los guantes pero no vio nada, se quitó la parte de arriba del traje y al quedar con la playera de manga corta, Ezra bajo la manga de su hombro derecho y todos vieron un símbolo el cual parecía la cicatriz de una quemadura de sable laser, el símbolo fue reconocido por todos menos por Sabine ya que era muy joven como para conocer el símbolo

-Volviste de la muerte- dijo Hera sorprendida-El símbolo antes era una señal de poder jedi-Hera sabia un par de cosas sobre esa religión

Ezra se quitó la tela del brazo derecho dejando a la vista 5 líneas de texto antiguo que iban desde su muñeca hasta el hombro, los jedis no saben lo que dicen, Ezra se volvió a cubrir el texto que parecía quemadura de sable laser sobre las cicatrices de navaja

-Impresionante-Sabine

-Demasiado, pero es bueno tenerte devuelta-Hera

Ezra se volvió a vestir y termino de comer, todos se quedaron con el

-Voy a ir afuera-Ezra

-Ten cuidado-Kanan

-Espera Ezra tengo algo que mostrarte-Sabine

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al cuarto de la mandaloriana y entraron

-¿Qué quieres mostrarme?-Ezra

-Acuéstate-Sabine

Sabine se recostó en el piso boca arriba y el chico la siguió, en el techo estaba una pintura genial de Ezra y Sabine, el fondo es de un cielo rosa y el resto naranja como un atardecer, Ezra está parado en posición de pelea con el sable encendido, a su espalda esta Sabine recargada de el con su casco puesto y los blaster levantados lista para atacar a alguien, Ezra gira su cabeza para ver a su amiga

-Wow es genial-Ezra

-Pero mi pintura favorita sigue siendo la naranja cuadrada-Sabine

-Ya te dije que es Chopper-Ezra suspiro- Ven quiero mostrarte algo

El chico se levantó y ella lo siguió, fueron a la cabina

-Nos vemos Hera-Ezra

-Espera un minuto ¿A dónde van? a demás ¿qué hay de la heridas que te cosí?-Hera

-Vamos Hera por favor –Suplico Ezra

-Bueno te las reviso y me tienen que llamar para saber dónde están-Hera

-Gracias-Ezra se sentó en una silla y se quitó la parte de arriba del traje

Hera le quito las vendas al niño y vio que las heridas sanaron drásticamente, le coloco otra venda nueva y le dijo

-Pueden irse, tengan cuidado y no olvides tu mochila-Dijo Hera mientras le lanzaba la mochila al niño

FIN

Este fue el último capítulo de una mala aventura, espero les allá gustado la "corta historia", me gustaría continuar la historia con otro capítulo de la historia Subtitulado "Paseo de confesiones" díganme ¿Qué opinan? No necesariamente tienen que responder en los comentarios si quieren este nuevo capítulo o lo subiré si la lectura de la historia llega a más de 400 visitas. Este capítulo y la descripción dan 1,999 palabras yei


	11. paseo de confeciones

Una mala aventura

Capítulo 11: paseo de confesiones

Sabine y Ezra salen de la nave, Ezra aparenta como si nada hubiera pasado y Sabine se sorprende por eso, el chico comienza a caminar y ella lo sigue, luego de 20 minutos surge una duda

-¿A dónde vamos?-Sabine

-A mi lugar favorito en todo Lothal-Ezra

-¿En dónde es exactamente?-Sabine

-Lo sabrás cuando llegamos, mientras ¿quieres hablar de algo?-Ezra

-¿Cómo de qué?-Sabine

-Tu pintura por ejemplo-Ezra, Sabine se sonrojo y apenada dijo

-Mejor del diario que encontré tirado en la nave-Sabine cambio la conversación

-¿Cuál diario?-Dijo Ezra fingiendo no saber que diario

-Este-Sabine le paso el diario a su compañero- Me sorprende tu letra y la caligrafía

-Lo siento algunos no hablamos más de 15 idiomas-Ezra

-17 para ser especifica-Sabine rio un poco- Me impresiona que dibujes tan bien con un lápiz y con las pinturas de aerosol solo quede una "naranja cuadrada"

-Ya te dije que es "Chopper"-Renegó Ezra

-Y solo una cosa en el dibujo donde estamos los dos cuando nos conocimos, no eras tan alto-Sabine

-¿Ahora lo soy?-Ezra se detuvo y se paró de puntas igualando la altura de la mandaloriana

-No, no lo eres-Sabine se paró de puntas igual que Ezra y los dos se rieron

Una larga pero divertida Hora después

Ambos chicos están parados sobre una colina alta, desde esta se logra ver un hermoso paisaje dorado

-¿esto era lo que me querías mostrar?, porque la vista es igual sobre el fantasma-Sabine

-¿vez aquella roca enorme?-Ezra señalo una eeeeeenoooooooorme roca frente a ello

-Obviamente si-Sabine

Los dos chicos baja ron de la colina y caminaron hasta la roca, en esta había una entrada cubierta por tablas, las cuales quito Ezra y entraron en la roca que en realidad estaba hueca con un hoyo en la sima que dejaba entrar luz, toda la roca por dentro estaba cubierta de un pasto verde lo que era muy extraño, estaba una pequeña cabaña de madera, en el centro de la roca estaba un árbol diferente a muchos, su tronco daba una curva a la izquierda y su copa regresaba a la derecha, la copa no es verde si no llena de lindas flores rosas

-Valla, ¿Qué es este lugar?-Sabine

-Crecí 3 años en la casa que está en Lothal pero, nací aquí, cundo nació Aria nos mudamos-Ezra

-¿Quién es Aria?-Sabine

-Hay chin-Ezra olvido que nunca le conto a Sabine sobre su hermana- bueno ella es mi hermanita

-¿Dónde está ella?-Sabine

-En Tatooine, la envíe allá cuando nuestros padres se fueron la mande a buscar a Ben Quenobi y le dije que se quedara allá-Ezra

-¿crees que siga viva?-Sabina

-Lo está, siempre me conecto a un plano espiritual para hablar con ella-Ezra

-¿Cómo es ella?-Sabine

-Ven-Ezra tomo de la muñeca a Sabine y la jalo dentro de la casa

La casa era una copia exacta de la casa de Lothal, pero con una mesa para hologramas en el centro de la sala, Ezra saco de su ropa el medallón dorado y se lo quito

-Qué lindo-Sabine

-Gracias-Respondió Ezra mientras encendía la mesa y conectaba su medallón

En la mesa apareció un collage de Ezra y Aria, en una foto Aria estaba dormida y envuelta en una manta (recién nacida) y Ezra la cargaba con una gran sonrisa, en otra estaba la familia Bridger completa todos con una gran sonrisa, luego Ezra con su mochila con una expresión de todo un "don Juan" y con una guitarra en las manos, Aria con una ropa toda negra y algo suelta, está cubierta de pies a cabeza solo se ven sus ojos turquesa, tiene puestas unas muñequeras de metal con colores y está haciendo "la grulla" y en el centro una imagen especial Ezra aparenta 7 años y Aria 3, Ezra carga a su hermana y ella le jala su pelo pero ninguno pierde la sonrisa

-Qué lindo… ¿tocas la guitarra?-Sabine

-Si, espera creo que la deje aquí-Ezra se levanta y va a un cuarto (el de sus padres)

Entra al cuarto oscuro y abandonado, ve un cofre y recuerda que debe abrirlo, se inca cerca de este e ingresa la contraseña, este se abrió y vio cientos de diarios pero solo tomo uno que era de su padre y también la guitarra, se levantó, cerro el cofre y volvió con Sabine

-Toca algo-Sabine

Ezra se sentó en el suelo y abrió el cuaderno en una pieza sencilla

-Debo decir que tiene mucho tiempo que no toco nada-Ezra se mostró nervioso, la guitarra es roja y parece de eléctrica para rock pero tiene un modulador y también ecualizador para cambiar el sonido

Ezra comenzó a tocar lento y suave con guitarra clásica, poco a poco la música fue ascendiendo en sonido y velocidad, Sabine tomo el cuaderno y comenzó a ojearlo, encontró una canción que le gusto

-¿Puedes tocarla?-Sabine

-Bueno yo he-Ezra

-Por favor para mí-Sabine puso ojos de perrito

-Bueno…-Ezra comenzó a tocar otra melodía más suave y lenta, vio la letra y comenzó a cantar

-No buscaba nada

Caminaba sin pensar

Pero, cuando vi tu caara

No me pude aalejar

No me lo esperaba

Y no supe reaccionar

No encontraba las palabras

Ni el momento para hablar

Y tu miradaaa

Me corta la respiración

Me quema el alma ha haa

Y me acelera el corazón

Pierdo el control…-Ezra dio vuelta a la página pero se había mojado y la letra ya no estaba, Sabine aprovecho y se acercó a Ezra lentamente, el entendió el propósito, ambos se acercaron lentamente cerrando sus ojos, a unos milímetros de que sus labios se tocaran…

-¿Ezra, Sabine?-Hera por el comunicador

-Si-Respondió Sabine

-¿Dónde están? ya va a anochecer más vale que se den prisa y regresen pronto-Hera

-Ya vamos en camino-Mintió Ezra

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron rápidamente hasta la nave, entraron, Ezra escondió la guitarra en el ducto de la ventila y como todo un caballero llevo a Sabine a su cuarto, en la puerta se pararon ambos de frente

-Fue algo muy lindo lo que paso-Sabine se quitó el guante derecho y Ezra la siguió

Sabine en la mano tenía su tatuaje imperial que se hizo en la academia, colocaron sus manos una junto con la otra y se miraron a los ojos, Ahsoka y Hera los espiaban desde el pasillo, Hera golpeo con el codo a su amiga y ella huso la fuerza para empujar a Sabine contra Ezra, los dos chocaron de frente, Ezra se sonrojó y Sabine cerro sus ojos, Sabine dio un paso atrás y cerro la puerta dejando a Ezra con una expresión de estúpido frente a la puerta, suspiro y se fue a su cuarto

-Qué lindo-Hera

-Y que chistosa le expresión de Ezra-Ahsoka y Hera se rieron a carcajadas…

Fin Oficial

Bueno debo decirles que quería terminar esta historia antes de vacaciones, la estoy escribiendo el 7 de julio del 2015 y salgo en una semana, pues no creo subir historias largas en vacaciones, solo capítulos o historias muy cortas gracias por leerla, la guitarra será utilizada para un proyecto que futuramente creare con Nuyen236…

 _Que la fuerza los acompañé_


End file.
